religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Bron Q
Het Q-document (ook wel Q-evangelie, Bron Q en in de 19-de eeuw de Logia genoemd) bestaat uit een hypothetische verzameling uitspraken van Jezus. In de zogenaamde tweebronnentheorie wordt verondersteld dat deze bron gebruikt werd bij het schrijven van de Evangelies van Matteüs en Lucas. De letter 'Q' komt van de eerste letter van het Duitse woord voor bron, Quelle. De tweebronnentheorie is de in de meeste kringen aanvaarde oplossing voor het synoptische vraagstuk. Ze stelt dat de schrijvers van Matteüs en Lucas gebruik hebben gemaakt van twee geschreven bronnen, zoals volgt uit de tekstuele overeenkomsten tussen deze twee evangelies. De ene bron is het Marcus-evangelie en de andere is Q. Deze hypothese maakt gebruik van de literaire tekstkritiek. Op grond van gebruik van andere methoden zijn ook alternatieve hypothesen voor het synoptische vraagstuk geformuleerd. De argumenten voor een tweede bron Het bestaan van Q vloeit voort uit het argument dat Matteüs en Lucas in de dubbeltraditie (het materiaal dat Matteüs en Lucas met elkaar delen en dat niet in Marcus voorkomt) onafhankelijk zijn van Marcus. De literaire connectie in de dubbeltraditie wordt derhalve verklaard door een indirecte relatie, namelijk door het gebruik van dezelfde bron of bronnen. Argumenten voor de onafhankelijkheid van Lucas en Matteüs: *Matteüs en Lucas plaatsen hun materiaal uit de dubbeltraditie in verschillende contexten. Lucas zou dit materiaal artistiek gesproken op een "minder subtiele manier" in een primitievere context in zijn evangelie geplaatst hebben omdat hij Matteüs niet kende. *De vorm van het materiaal is de ene keer primitiever in Lucas en de andere keer weer primitiever in Matteüs, waaruit zou blijken dat ze elkaars redacties in het materiaal niet kenden. *De onafhankelijkheid is waarschijnlijk vanwege het niet gebruiken van elkaars andere (niet uit Marcus afkomstige) materiaal, zoals de geboorteverslagen, de genealogische en wederopstandingverslagen. *Doublures. Soms komt het voor dat de doublures in Matteüs en Lucas voor de ene helft van Marcus afkomstig zijn en voor de andere helft van een andere gemeenschappelijke bron, d.w.z. van Q. Hoewel Matteüs en Lucas onafhankelijk van elkaar zijn, gaat de Q-hypothese er vanuit dat ze beiden naast Marcus nog een gemeenschappelijk document gebruikt hebben. De argumenten voor Q als een geschreven document zijn: *Precieze bewoording. Soms is de woordelijke gelijkheid in de twee versies opmerkelijk. Bijvoorbeeld: Matt. 6:24 = Lucas 16:13 (27/28 Griekse woorden). Matt.7:7-8 = Lucas 11:9-10 (24/24 Griekse woorden). *De volgorde in de twee bergredes is gelijk. *De aanwezigheid van doublures, daar waar Matteüs en Lucas soms twee versies van hetzelfde gezegde in verschillende contexten plaatsen. Doublures zijn vaak een aanwijzing voor de aanwezigheid van twee schriftelijke bronnen. *Bepaalde thema's, zoals de Deuteronomische kijk op de geschiedenis, treden in Q meer op de voorgrond dan in Matteüs of Lucas afzonderlijk. Ontdekkingsgeschiedenis Als het document Q ooit bestaan heeft, dan moet het relatief vroeg weer verdwenen zijn, omdat er geen afschriften teruggevonden zijn en er in de oudheid geen melding van wordt gemaakt (maar zie de discussie over de getuigenis van Papias hier beneden). De eerste persoon die in moderne tijden een Q-achtige bron poneerde was de Engelsman Herbert Marsh (1757-1839). In 1801 stelt hij een ingewikkelde oplossing voor het synoptische probleem voor, die door zijn tijdgenoten werd genegeerd. Marsh gaf zijn bron de Hebreeuwse letter beth. De volgende persoon die met de Q-hypothese naar voren kwam was de Duitser Schleiermacher (1768-1834) in 1832. Hij interpreteerde een raadselachtige uitspraak door de vroeg-christelijke schrijver Papias van Hierapolis omstreeks 125 aldus: "Mattheüs verzamelde de orakels (Grieks: logia) van de Heer in het Hebreeuws." In plaats van de traditionele interpretatie, dat Papias doelde op een versie van Mattheüs in het Hebreeuws, geloofde Schleiermacher dat Papias getuigde van een verzameling gezegdes die ter beschikking stond aan de evangelisten. Een andere Duitser, Christian Hermann Weisse (1801-1866), combineerde Schleiermacher's idee van een verzameling gezegdes in 1838 met de idee van de prioriteit van Marcus en formuleerde zo de huidige tweebronnenhypothese, die stelt dat zowel Mattheüs als Lucas gebruik hebben gemaakt van Marcus en Bron Q. Heinrich Julius Holtzmann (1832-1910) steunde deze benadering in 1863 in een invloedrijke verhandeling over het synoptische vraagstuk en sindsdien heeft de tweebronnenhypothese haar dominante positie behouden. Rond deze tijd sprak men nog van de Logia op grond van de uitspraak van Papias en Holtzmann gaf ze het symbool Lambda (Λ). Maar tegen het einde van de negentiende eeuw begon men te betwijfelen of de gezegdenverzameling wel bedoeld werd in de uitspraak van Papias en kwam men met het neutrale symbool Q (afkomstig van Johannes Weiss (1863-1914) dat staat voor het Duitse "Quelle", dat "bron" betekent). De eerste theoloog die een reconstructie van Q maakte en er een commentaar op schreef was de Duitser Adolf von Harnack (Sprüche und Reden Jesu, Leipzig 1907). In de eerste twee decaden van de twintigste eeuw werden meer dan een dozijn reconstructies van Q gemaakt. Deze reconstructies verschilden echter zoveel van elkaar dat geen enkel vers uit Mattheüs in alle versies voorkwam. Daardoor verminderde de aandacht voor Q en werd het onderwerp tientallen jaren lang verwaarloosd. Dit veranderde in de jaren 1960 nadat vertalingen van een nieuw ontdekte en analoge verzameling gezegdes, het Evangelie van Thomas beschikbaar kwamen. James M. Robinson en Helmut Koester brachten naar voren dat gezegdenverzamelingen als Q en Thomas behoorden tot het vroegste christelijke materiaal dat uiteindelijk zou uitmonden in de canonieke evangeliën. Dit leidde tot steeds meer en steeds betere literaire en redactionele analyses van Q, met name door onderzoekers als Burton Mack, Leif Vaage en John S. Kloppenborg. Op basis van bepaalde literaire analyses kwamen zij tot de slotsom dat Q zou bestaan uit drie lagen of stadia. De vroegste laag is een verzameling gezegdes die handelt over zaken als armoede en discipel zijn. Daarna werd de verzameling uitgebreid met een laag gezegdes over het aanstaande oordeel tegen "deze generatie". Het laatste stadium omvat onder andere de verleiding van Jezus. Hoewel Kloppenborg benadrukte dat men er niet automatisch van uit moet gaan dat de ontstaansgeschiedenis van Q samenvalt met de geschiedenis van de Jezus traditie (d.w.z. dat de oudste laag in Q per se overeenkomt met de oudste Jezus-traditie), hebben sommige onderzoekers naar de historische Jezus, waaronder die van het Jesus Seminar http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesus_Seminar, dat wel gedaan. Door hun historische reconstructies voornamelijk te baseren op het Evangelie van Thomas en de oudste laag van Q ("Q1"), stellen zij dat Jezus een wijsgeer was, die meer leek op een Griekse cynische filosoof dan op een rabbijn. Deze recente ontwikkelingen in het onderzoek van Q hebben negatieve reacties opgeroepen, waardoor sommige onderzoekers zich zijn gaan afvragen of er wel zoveel afgeleid kan worden (lagen in Q, de theologie van de Q-gemeenschap, etc.) uit een hypothetisch document. Kloppenborg antwoordt daarop dat de gevolgtrekkingen onterecht zijn. Inmiddels heeft een groep theologen (waaronder John S. Kloppenborg) geprobeerd het document Q (in het koinè-Grieks) te reconstrueren en hun versie laten publiceren.www-theol.uni-graz.at Ontstaansgeschiedenis Al naargelang de onderzoeker worden verschillende verklaringen gegeven voor de ontstaansgeschiedenis en de betekenis van Q. Sommige onderzoekers gaan uit van verschillende stadia van het document met een steeds gewijzigde christologie. Opeenvolgende redacteuren zouden vanuit de eigen nieuwe theologische visie redacties op het document hebben toegepast waarbij gezegdes werden aangepast, nieuwe gezegdes werden toegevoegd en de volgorde van de gezegdes met de nieuwe redactie werd gewijzigd. Rond het jaar 65 zou een onbekende redacteur de laatste versie van het document hebben voortgebracht. De ontstaansvolgorde van het materiaal zou blijken uit de manier waarop het materiaal gerangschikt is, de literaire vorm van de gezegdes en de wijze waarop groepen gezegdes in het document door de redacteuren in een "frame" van secundaire of tertiaire gezegdes zijn geplaatst. Volgens deze onderzoekers zou blijken dat de oudste gezegdes uit materiaal bestaan dat handelt over (spirituele) wijsheid en praktische instructies over hoe te leven. De secundaire gezegdes bestaan uit oordelend materiaal gericht aan "deze generatie" en de laatste redactielaag uit instructies aan de gemeenschap in het licht van de (ver)oordelende gezegdes gericht aan "deze generatie". Andere onderzoekers ontkennen dat het "wijsheidsmateriaal" primair is of ontkennen zelfs geheel dat het document redacties heeft ondergaan. Sommigen stellen dat het Q-document haar oorsprong heeft in India, daar het vergelijkingen zou vertonen met de Dhammapada en enkele andere Indiase spirituele geschriften. Volgens deze theorie werd het Q-document verspreid via de Zijderoute. Algemeen wordt aangenomen dat Lucas de oorspronkelijke volgorde van de gezegdes grotendeels in takt heeft gelaten. Matteüs heeft de volgorde veel meer verstoord omdat hij de gezegdes volgens thematische criteria tussen zijn andere materiaal heeft ondergebracht. Toch is ook bij Matteüs de veronderstelde oorspronkelijke volgorde in bepaalde deelstukken nog bewaard gebleven. Dit wordt ook als een extra argument beschouwd voor Q als geschreven document. Ook de auteurs van Matteüs en Lucas hebben in delen van het materiaal redacties uitgevoerd. Literatuur Reconstructies van Bron Q * , Sprüche und Reden Jesu. Leipzig 1907 * , Fragmenta Q. Neukirchen-Vluyn 1979 * (Hrsg.): Q-synopsis. The Double Tradition Passages in Greek, Studiorum Novi Testamenti Auxilia 13. University Press, Leuven 1988 (2. erw. Aufl. 1995) * (Hrsg.): The Critical Edition of Q. Synopsis Including the Gospels of Matthew and Luke, Mark and Thomas with English, German, and French Translations of Q and Thomas. Fortress, Minneapolis 2000 (107+581 S.) * (Hrsg.): Documenta Q. Peeters, Leuven 1996ff. * , Het Jezus-Evangelie, Utrecht 2008. Kritiek * Mark Goodacre: The Case Against Q. Studies in Markan Priority and the Synoptic Problem. Trinity Press, Harrisburg 2002 * Allan J. McNicol / David L. Dungan / David B. Peabody: Beyond the Q Impasse. Luke's Use of Matthew. A Demonstration by the Research Team of the International Institute for the Renewal of Gospel Studies. Trinity, Philadelphia 1996 * Michael D. Goulder: Self-Contradiction in the IQP Q Project. In: Journal of Biblical Literature 118 (1999), S. 506-517 * Arthur J. Bellinzoni, Jr. (Hrsg.): The Two-Source Hypothesis. A Critical Appraisal. Mercer, Macon 1985 (Verzamelwerk, o.a. met artikelen voor en tegen Q) Bibliografieën onderzoek naar Q * David M. Scholer, Q Bibliography Supplement, Society of Biblical Literature Seminar papers 127 (1991), S. 1ff. / 128 (1992), S. 1ff. / 129 (1993), S. 1ff. / 130 (1994), S. 1ff. / 131 (1995), S. 1ff. / 132 (1996), S. 1ff. / 133 (1997), S. 750-756 / 134 (1998), S. 1005-1012. * Thomas R. W. Longstaff / Page A. Thomas: The Synoptic Problem: A Bibliography, 1716-1988. New Gospel Studies 4, Mercer, Macon 1988 (Speciale bibliografie met meer dan 1800 titels, waaronder ook over Q) * Frans Neirynck / J. Verheyden / R. Corstjens, The Gospel of Matthew and the Sayings Source Q. A Cumulative Bibliography 1950-1995. Bibliotheca Ephemeridum Theologicarum Lovaniensium 140, 2 Bde. University Press, Leuven 1998 (1000+420 S.) Externe links *Verzameling Q-links *Kloppenborg, Formation of Q (1987) *James M. Robinson, The Real Jesus of the Sayings "Q" Gospel *Pagina van Religious Tolerance site over Q }} Q, Bron Q, Bron Q, Bron ar:وثيقة ق ca:Font Q cs:Sbírka logií Q da:Q-kilden de:Logienquelle Q el:Q (η πηγή των Λογίων) en:Q source eo:Q-Evangelio es:Fuente Q et:Q-allikas eu:Q dokumentua fi:Q-lähde fr:Source Q hu:Q (teológia) ia:Documento Q id:Sumber Q it:Fonte Q ja:Q資料 ko:Q문서 no:Q-kilden pl:Źródło Q pt:Fonte Q ru:Источник Q sv:Q-källan tr:Q metni uk:Джерело Q